The Kiss
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: When William found out that it wasn't his kiss which awakened Snow White from her death, he turned to the Huntsman for answers. Now the ultimate question is, who is the right man for the woman that they both love. One-shot!


**The Kiss  
**

**Okay, I saw the movie Snow White and the Huntsman today, so I felt like writing a fan-fiction for it. It's just a random one-shot out of the blue, and you probably won't see me in this archive again, but I think I did a pretty good job with it. I hope you like it :)  
**

* * *

The first time William saw Eric the Huntsman, he automatically took a dislike to him. It was a strong dislike, mingled with gratitude just as strong, but only because Eric had kept his Snow White alive when she'd needed it most. However, he wasn't pleased to find that the Huntsman eyed Snow White with something that he was sure was present in his own eyes, whenever he looked at her himself. Affection was most blatant, and most shockingly, carefully hidden, love.

When William had thought that Snow White was dead, there were no words to describe the agony that crippled his heart, and the sorrow that tainted his outlook on everything. His whole world has shattered into shards of glass which could never be fixed together again. He couldn't help but place a chaste kiss on her pale, unmoving lips when she was laid dead on the cool grass; it was something he'd always dreamed of doing, even if a response from her was impossible, and too late, at this point.

He'd thought that he was having delusions impossible, cruel, spiteful visions when he saw Snow White emerge from her burial chamber, her jade eyes perfectly alight, and her overall expression fierce. He felt a jolt go through himself, when she took his hands tightly in her own, and felt nothing but pride when she gathered up everyone to help her defeat the evil queen, to do what he, and everyone else in the kingdom, had dreamed of doing since Ravenna's wretched reign as queen, since the second that King Magnus had been murdered.

William was very shocked, and at first, uncontrollably angry, when he'd discovered that the reason for Snow White's miracle awakening was because of the loathed Huntsman, because of his obviously, magical kiss. William approached the Huntsman immediately, demanding for answers which even Eric himself, could not provide.

"I don't understand," William said slowly. "I have loved her since we were both children, yet it is your kiss which awakens her in death? Please enlighten me on what I fail to understand."

"Even I don't know the answer to that. You forget that so many years have passed since you were children, and that her feelings for you might have changed. The only memories she has of you, is of you as a boy," Eric explained.

"Yes, but even then I loved her, even then I worshiped the ground she walked on, and not just because she was a princess. You've only known her for a few weeks; I've known her my whole life. How can this be?"

"Magic works in mysterious ways. Perhaps I am her true love, perhaps Sara, my late wife, was what you are now to Snow White. Purely a best friend who you love dearly, and would protect with your life."

"So after all this time, you have forgotten your wife. Is that what you are suggesting?" William snarled.

"How dare you imply that!" he yelled back. "It is possible to love more than one person, especially if they have similar qualities!"

Eric could never forget his Sara, Snow White only dulled the pain, made life worth living again. He loved her just as much as he loved Sara.

"Do you doubt my feelings for Snow White then. Is that it?" William asked, staring down the Huntsman quite effectively.

"I am only suggesting that my feelings are stronger, more potent than yours. Do you forget that it was my kiss which awakened her?" he reminded him.

"But she believed that it was mine. She is happy to believe that it was my kiss."

"How do you know that?" Eric demanded.

"Why, you are nothing but a huntsman. She obviously feels gratitude towards you for saving her life, but nothing more. Why would she?"

"You seem very sure of your hold of her." His eyes narrowed. William's overconfidence was starting to irritate Eric to no end, and he would tolerate it no further.

William sighed. "We should let her make the decision. It is hers only to make, not ours."

"Truly, it is. Now we must prepare for the battle. There is no point to this conversation at all if we die from lack of focus in our battle against Ravenna. Snow White must be queen, this is the only thing I'm certain of!"

"Aye, then we are both in agreement."

Eric wasn't sure if he'd ever tell Snow White about whose kiss it really was which awakened her. Did he even deserve her anyway? Her kindness, and ceaseless goodness, outshone his dark character, without question. Was all this arguing with William pointless after all? He'd let Snow White decide this.

William on the other hand was quite confident about Snow's feelings, but, like Eric, he'd let Snow White make the final decision.

But first they had to fight this battle against the sinister queen, and all that stood with her. For the sakes of Snow White, for themselves, for their honor, and for their kingdom, they had to at least try, and put all love triangles aside.

It was time.

* * *

**Please review! I know I won't get many of them because the archive isn't popular yet, but please review :) I'd also like to hear what you people thought of the movie itself ;)  
**


End file.
